1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier device for supporting various articles or objects, such as monitors, keyboards, displayers, antenna members or the like, and more particularly to a carrier device including an improved structure for stably supporting various articles or objects or the like at the selected or suitable positions and for allowing the user to easily view or operate the supported objects or monitors or keyboards or antenna members or displayers or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical carrier devices for supporting such as monitors or antenna members or displayers or keyboards comprise a mounting seat for attaching or coupling to the monitors or the antenna members or the displayers or the keyboards, and a movable seat and an engaging plate pivotally coupling the mounting seat to a carrier plate for pivotally coupling and supporting the monitors or the antenna members or the displayers or the keyboards to the carrier plate and for adjustably supporting the monitors or the antenna members or the displayers or the keyboards at the selected or suitable or predetermined angular positions relative to the carrier plate.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,275 to Huang, U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,657 to Huang, U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,857 to Jung et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,252 to Bosson, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,152 to Chen disclose several of the typical carrier devices each comprising a movable seat and an engaging plate disposed parallel to each other and pivotally coupled between a carrier plate and a mounting seat, in which the mounting seat may be used for supporting the monitors or antenna members or keyboards, and thus for allowing the monitors or antenna members or keyboards and the carrier plate to be adjustably attached to and supported at the selected or suitable or predetermined angular position relative to the carrier plate.
However, the carrier plate and the articles or objects supported on the carrier plate may not be easily adjusted to different angular positions relative to the mounting seat and may not be easily seen or viewed by the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional carrier devices for supporting the monitors or the displayers or the keyboards or the like.